Whole Again
by Mistress Katherine
Summary: 3rd Chapter up! Sorry it took that long! Enjoy! and please dun be so harsh on me with the comments
1. Default Chapter

Whole Again  
  
Hi! Please don't be to hard on me, this is my first fic for pokemon. The couple is May/Brendan. If you don't like it. Please don't read. For people who like this couple, Enjoy! This song whole Again don't belong to me it belongs to Play. I don't own pokemon. Lai is a boy character. May's best guy friend. My character. ^_^   
  
Things you have to know-May and Brendan was dating but broke up. Lai is a boy character and also one of May's best guy friend. May don't know this but Lai is also Brendan's best guy friend. May's best girl friends are: Alike and Miyla (both r my character)   
  
"talking"   
'Thinking'  
*Song Lyrics*  
~Flashbacks~  
  
May sat on her chair near the window in her room, still crying. Her tears roll down her cheek one by one then two by two and her eyes are red because of her crying. She and Brendan just had broken up. But in her mind she wondered,'what did I do wrong?' May whimpered as she remember the break up clearly.   
  
~Flashback~   
May and Brendan walked into the park together, hand in hand. Many people smiled at both of them. Even one lady in her 30's said "what a cute couple they made" May blushed as they kept walking. Suddenly Brendan stopped and looked at May. "May, sit. I think we need to talk" May looked confused but sat down on the bench anyway. Brendan sighed. "May, I think we both need to take a break" "what do you mean?" May asked.   
  
"We both need a break. I think we should see other people and well maybe..just be friends?" May was shocked and trying to hold back tears. It was hurting her. All she mange to say was "Why?" Brendan looked down, kicking the dirt with with sneakers. "May. I am sorry.I need a break" "But" "I am sorry" Brendan said as he gently took his hand away from May's and walked away. Leaving May heartbroken and confused.  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
* If you see me walking down the street.  
Staring at the sky, dragging my two feet   
You just pass me by   
It still makes me cry  
You can make me whole again.  
  
If you see me with another guy  
I am laughing and joking   
Trying to pass by  
I won't put you down   
Cause I want you around  
you can make me whole again*  
  
May finally stopped crying. Standing up, May went out of her room and out the door. She needed a walk and some fresh air to clear her mind. May walked on the sidewalks, looking at the shops and people who pass by. May sits down on the bench and looks up at the sky closing her eyes for a minute then opening it again.   
  
This time someone caught her eyes. Brendan was walking on the sidewalk alone and then entering a shop. May broke out a small smile. It was great to see him again then soon a frown replace her small smile and her lips trembled. May shook her head. ' No! I am not gonna cry!' May thought and stood up and walked away. Lai was walking. He had to do some chores for his Mom. Lai stopped. "May?" May looked up and smiled. "Lai,Hi,what's up?" "Nothing,May,Have you been crying" "Yes. But its nothing now.I am ok. So how about some ice cream?" Lai laughed. "Sure, my treat I also want to invite someone"   
  
May nodded. As they both walked into an ice cream store and sat down. The menu's was placed in front of them. May opened her's and looked at the menu up and down. "He should be coming any time now" "He?" "Yeah, He's my best friend" Brendan then walked in and smiled and sat next to Lai."Lai,what's up?"Hey Brendan,Nothing.I want you to meet my best girl friend, May" May didn't say anything as the menu she was holding was still up. Brendan muttered "May" Lai looked confused as he looked back and fourth. May put the menu down and got up and left.   
  
Lai was still confused. "You know May?" Brendan nodded "Yeah, We use to date." "what happen?" " I need a break and broke up with her and now she won't talk to me. Lai shook his head.   
  
*Looking back on when we first met   
I cannot escape and I cannot forget  
Baby, you're the one, you can do no wrong   
You can make me whole again  
  
Time is laying heavy on my heart  
Seems I got to much of it  
Since we been apart  
My friends make me smile  
If only for a while, you can make me whole agian*   
  
May walked down the sidewalk as fresh tears roll down her cheeks. Alika and Miyla was holding shopping bag then stopped. "May?" Alika said. May smiled at them. "Oh, My God! what happen? Why are you crying?" "Noth-ing,I-Iam fine" Miyala shook her head. "Come with me,Girl,you need a big treat" Miya grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a restaurant. They order a lot of food and was having a great time. May laughed and then smiled. She was lucky to have great friends to cheer her up.  
  
*CHORUS*   
  
Brendan stood up and looked for May. He finally found her with her friends then looked around for a bench and sat down and waited for her. May and her friends went out the door after paying. Alika blinke and looked at May. "Do you know him?" Alika asked pointing at Brendan who fell asleep on the bench. May nodded. She was still angry at him. But he looks so cute asleep. May just grinned, walking over to the sleep figure and sat down next to him. Alika and Miyla giggled and walked away leaving them alone together.   
  
May then raised her hand to his cheek then pinched it as hard as she can. Brendan instantly woke up, rubbing his sore cheek" what was that for?!" May just grinned "That's for breaking up me because you want a break" "Fair enough,I deserved that" May nodded. Brendan grinned and leaned closer to May and kissed her right on her lips. May was shocked but kissed back. The kiss was deepened then broke off. " May, Sorry about breaking up with you. I love you, May" May smiled. "I love you too" As the two young couple sit on a bench above the stars.   
  
Kat: My hands r killing me! I think they both are OCC though......oh well! Please don't be to hard on me! this is my first pokemon fic. Thanks and please R&R 


	2. The Trouble Beings

The trouble beings...  
  
Hello! ^_^ thanks for r&r my story "Whole Again" I am glad you like it, so I am gonna write an another one just for you guys. Ok. So May and Brendan have hooked up. There are the school's cutest couple. But what happens when someone, someone wants Brendan for herself. But who is it? Is it May's closest friends or is it the most popular girl in school? I own Stifia,Alika and Miyla. Read and find out. ^_~. I do not own Pokemon.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brendan walked into the school building, holding May's hand. As they walked the halls of their school. People start whispering. "When did they hook up?" "I dunno, But they make a cute couple, don't they" "Yeah, That's true" May heard what they were whispering about. May turned red. Brendan laughed and pulled May closer as Brendan walked May to her locker.   
  
May smiled as she opened her lock and put her books inside and took some book in to her bookbag. "Brendan, I have to wait for my friends here. So get your books, and meet me back here?" Brendan nodded and kissed May on the cheek then walked off. "Girl,ur so lucky, I want a b/f too, its not fair" Alika said pouting. May sweatdroped and smiled a little and said "We should find you a b/f then?" "Really, I mean, I was only joking.." "Nah,We are gonna find you one" Alika smiled and gave May a friendly hug.   
  
Taking out the books, Brendan sighed and stuffed his books to his schoolbag. He had a bad program. Math first period? 'It can't get any worst' Brandan thought. As he walked away to his first class. Oh, How wrong Brandon was.   
  
Walking to his first class, his mind was not paying attention so he bumped into Stefia. The most popular girl in school, A girl who has everything, boys would do anything to have her. But her personalty was her worst, she was cold and lonely and she did not know the meaning of friends or friendship. Her group was her only friend, however she did not know that they were only friends with her because her looks and money. "watch where your going, you geek" Stefia snapped. "Yeah, next time, move out of the way,Stefia might step on you next time" Jurine snapped too. Branden rolled his eyes and got up and left.   
  
Stefia tossed her hair back. "How rude" Lyinx said, also one of Stefia's fake friend. Stefia nodded and rolled her eyes "Jerks like that should get out of my way!" Hionu smiled and said" Say,Stefia,if you can get any guys you want, how come you don't have Brendan at the tip of your fingertip. Stefia looked at Hionu and thought for a minute. "Because he has a girlfriend,May,if that is her name, She isn't even pretty!" Hionu nodded and then asked "Do you like Brendon?" Stefina's laughed and shook her head. "Me like that Jerk?! Never.." Lyinx rolled her eyes. Sometimes Stefia acted like a drama queen, enough anger to make Lynix want to punch her,but she is the most popular girl. So Lynx couldn't do that, but to use her.   
  
The girls of Stefia's group walked away with Stefia. But what Hinou said ..the words,it couldn't get out of Stefia's head.'am I falling for Brendan' Then blushed when she said his name. 'No,it must be getting hot, or my brain is not working or something like that"   
  
TBC........  
  
Kat: Eh,sorry.I am making Stefia kinda like a Mary Sue! I know,I know,but that is the only way for her to plot on trying to steal Branden away from May. But first Stefia needs to know if she is in love with him. Will Stefia ever find out she got fake friends? Is Stefia really in love with Brendan? If so, How is May and Brendan going to react? More to come! please R&R Arigato! ^______________^ 


	3. THe Trouble with Love and Freinds

Love,Heartbreaks and Jealousy   
  
By: Misstress Katherine  
  
Wow,I am so gonna get killed for this,I have'nt updat for so damn long ^^l;; Gomen! _ I am too busy with school and all that other stuff. But now I am back! Lets see...I dun own Pokemon but I do own the characters I put in this fic ^.^ On with the story!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Stefia sat down on her bed from her 5 story mansion and wander about what Hinou had just said to her before. 'She's right,how come I do not have Brendan wrapped around my fingers?' Sighing in defeat of her question she twirled a strand of her hair with her index finger and then let it loose. A maid came into Stefia's room and was cleaning her room and stops and saids "Stefia,are you alright?" Stefia lied on her bed and sighed as she look up at the ceiling and loud whispers " How come I can get any boy I want in my school but not Brendan,May's boyfriend?" The maid stopped cleaning and walked over to Stefia.   
  
"Well,maybe ur in love with him?" Stefia's eye went wide and laughed and said "I do not fall fro such jerks like him!" The maid shrugged and went back to cleaning her room. Stefia growled in anger and threw a pillow down the floor and stomped out of her room. Th maid sighed went to pick up the pillow back again.   
  
Hionu and Lyinx walked together in a side walk. Hionu smiled sucked on a lollipop she brought at a store with Stefia's money. Lynix smoothed out her skirt that she borrowed from Stefia-it was made from the finest silk and it was really expensive as well. Lynix never return back because she thought about keeping it for her own. "I am bored!" Hionu pouted and waved around ehr lolipop. Lynix smiled and she just grins evily.   
  
"What are u thinking of doing, Lyinx" Lynix stopped and shrugged. Hinou blinked and pouted again and poked Lynix and said "Shopping?" her eyes glowed and started to talking about what would she buy. Lynix sighed and whacked her with a paper fan and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and grins "Why dun we pay a visit to Stefia?" Hinou grinned and went with her and got in her house.   
  
Stefia smiled grew big when she saw her best friends and ran over to them and hugged them both in return the two girls hugged her back with fake enthusiasm. "Anyway,whats' up" Lyinx smiled. Stefia sighed and shook her head and sighed again "Brendan" Hinou grinned and smiled "What about him?"   
  
"Am I really in love with him?" Hinonu smiled and placed a hand on Stefia's shoulder and nods "I say yes,after all when I told u that u can't keep Bremdam at your fignertips you started to freak out,So its a yes" Lyinx folded her arms together and nodded in agreement and said "You know u want him,Stefia,but you only have one problem" Stefia blinked in confusion. Lyinx rolled her eyes and saids "May! duh!" "Yeah,she is Brenden's girlfreind" Stefia nodded in agreement and decides to listen to Lyinx and Hionu,after all they are her friends.   
  
Lyinx and Hinou walked out of the mansion and waved a cheerful fake bye to Stefia and walked out to the side walk. Jurine meet up with them and grined,she knew about the plan. Jurine flipped her hair backwards and smiled asking "Well?" Judging by the look on Hinou and Lyinx's faces. Jurine grinned happily with a smirking face and all three walked on to get something to eat.   
  
Stefia sat down o nthe sofa and watched t.v and sighed,'Am I really in love with Brendan?' she stops and notice her heart beats faster when she said his name and redness came to her cheeks slowly as she shoke her head. 'I knew my friend's are right,after all they were the ones who support me in this"   
  
  
  
May and Brandan walked hand in hand in the busy streets. May smiled and breathed in fresh air snuggles closer to Brendan and he switched his ahnd postion to holding her waist. May blushed red and continue walking but stops and blinks. "Brendan,I am hungry" May pouted as her somatch began to growl. Brendan laughed and both of them went to a resturant and took thier seats. May smiled as she looked around and stopped. Brandan blinked and look where May was looking at. 'Hinou, Lyinx and Jurine? ' May tugged on Brendan's shirt and both of them held thier menu up giving by thier waitress.   
  
Hinou smiled as she took a big bite of her chocolate cake with a fork and then swallows it and saids "So what do do about the plan" This caught May's attention. 'what plan?' Lyinx rubbed her two hands grinning evily and said nothing but a "Love Letter" Jurine rolled her eyes and said "so lame! so old! " Lynix glared at Jurine and said " You got something better?" Jurine smiled nodded. Hinou just grinns more as Jurine began to tell her plan.   
  
Brendan looked at May nd whisperd " We should get out of here,If we hear this,We might be involded with this" May nodded and both dropped thier menu's and walked out of the door.   
  
To Be Continue.........  
  
Kat: Oi,I am sorry to whoever was waiting for this story to update! Now it has update! hope u enjoy and dun be too harsh on me! *hides* 


End file.
